My Love Story
by Gygit93
Summary: Jaejoong gadis cantik yg diadopsi keluarga Jung sejak umur 3 tahun. Pindah ke Toho School, sekolahnya anak2 yg pandai dan kaya. Gara2 status adik Yunho, ia diintimidasi oleh Changmin, rival berat Yunho./ CHAPTER 2 UP/ Karena udah nyaman di sini jadi Git putuskan akan kembali, mohon bantuannya
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Love****Story**

**Pairing : Yunjae slight MinJae**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : GS , OOC, Mature, TYPO, GAK JELAS, MEMBOSANKAN, etc. Aku masih pemula dalam menulis FF jadi untuk chingu-chingu yang sudah berpengalaman tolong bantuan, saran, maupun kritikkan yang membangunnya agar bisa mengembangkan tulisanku menjadi lebih baik.**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini adalah karya fiksi hanya karangan semata. Tokoh-tokoh yang digunakan bukanlah milikku, tapi aku berharap Jaejoong jadi milikku, keke. Jika ada kesamaan dalam penulisan, tempat atau apapun mohon di maafkan karena itu hanya ketidak sengajaan semata.**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari Manhwa 'Idol Love Story' namun dengan jalan cerita yang akan sedikit berbeda karena akan aku ubah di beberapa bagian agar sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.**

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**Summary :**

Jung Jaejoong seorang gadis cantik nan polos yang diadopsi oleh keluarga Jung sejak berumur tiga tahun. Ia di masukkan ke Toho School, sekolahnya anak-anak yang pandai, terkenal, dan kaya. Di mana Jung Yunho, kakak angkat Jaejoong menjadi ketua murid sekaligus _namja_ idola di sana. Gara-gara status adik Yunho inilah, Jaejoong langsung diintimidasi oleh Shim Changmin, rival berat Yunho./ "Siapapun yang bicara dengan dia akan mati!"/ "Aku tidak peduli. Sekalipun aku tak pernah berpikir kalau dia itu adikku."/ "Kejam sekali, walaupun hanya adik angkat, tapi itu sungguh keterlaluan."/ "Jika kau ingin lepas dariku... Bunuh Yunho dengan tanganmu sendiri, Jung Jaejoong."

.

.

.

**-Chapter 1-**

.

.

.

Drap drap drap drap

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar begitu nyaring di dalam sebuah mansion mewah keluarga Jung pagi ini. Membuat seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah menginjak 44 tahun itu merasa terganggu dan menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah menikmati secangkir teh hangat diruang keluarga.

"Jaejoong!" Tegur wanita paruh baya itu ketika sang pelaku pembuat kegaduhan di pagi hari yang cerah itu berjalan dengan tergesa melewatinya.

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya gadis berambut panjang itupun menghentikan langkah kakinya, "_Ne_...? _Eommonim_?"

"Sudah kuperingatkan berapa kali?! Jaga kelakuanmu di dalam rumah!" Sentak Nyonya Jung sambil melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru. Ini hari pertamaku sekolah bersama _Oppa_..." Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya minta maaf. Saat hendak menegakkan tubuhnya kembali tiba-tiba seseorang, entah sengaja atau tidak menubruk bahunya dari belakang sedikit keras membuat tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung.

"Aku pergi." Pamit seorang _namja_ bermata musang pada Nyonya Jung yang duduk di atas sofa putih tanpa menghiraukan seorang gadis yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Baiklah. Belajar yang semangat, ya." Nyonya Jung memerhatikan putra semata wayangnya dengan senyum lembutnya sampai putranya itu menghilang di balik pintu kediaman mewahnya.

Setelah putranya pergi Nyonya Jung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong dengan menunjukkan raut wajah sinis berbanding terbalik ketika ia memandang putranya tadi, "Jangan membuat malu kakakmu di sekolah. Kalau kau bertindak bodoh, kakak dan keluargamu yang akan menanggung akibatnya. Ingat itu." Ujarnya pada Jaejoong.

"Baik!" Jaejoong gadis cantik nan polos ini justru memperlihatkan senyum manisnya menanggapi omongan sinis Ibu angkatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat!"

Drap drap drap

"Lagi! Benar-benar tidak mendengarkan omonganku." Kesal Nyonya Jung saat anak angkatnya itu kembali membuat kegaduhan dengan suara langkah kakinya yang begitu mengganggu pendengarannya.

.

.

.

"_Oppa_... Tunggu aku!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong berlari mengejar mobil yang ditumpangi oleh kakaknya, "_Oppa_!"

"Bagaimana, Tuan?" Tanya sang supir saat melihat Jaejoong tengah berlari mengejar mobil yang dikemudikannya dari kaca spion.

"Jalan saja." Ujar Yunho tak acuh.

"Yaaaahhh." Hela Jaejoong begitu mobil yang dikejarnya sudah jauh dan sangat tidak mungkin ia dapat mengejarnya lagi. Namun, meski begitu ia masih berpikiran positif tentang kakak angkatnya itu. 'Sudahlah mungkin kakak dan Pak Lee tidak mendengar panggilanku.' Pikirnya.

"Kalau begitu naik Bis saja" Gumam Jaejoong. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang yang membentengi mansion mewah keluarga Jung.

Di sepanjang perjalanannya menuju halte bis hingga ia berada di dalam bis banyak orang-orang yang memerhatikannya terutama seragam yang ia kenakan. Mereka mungkin merasa terkejut dan heran karena baru pertama kalinya seorang siswa dari SMA Toho menaiki bis.

.

.

.

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Perkenalkan namaku Jung Jaejoong umurku 16 tahun hari ini aku mulai pindah ke sekolah baru. Sekolahku sekarang ini yang terbaik di Korea. Semua remaja bahkan bermimpi untuk sekolah di sini. Memakai seragam 'Toho' adalah simbol kekayaan dan kebanggaan.

SMA Toho (Toho High School) adalah SMA yang hanya bisa dimasuki anak-anak populer dan bertalenta tinggi. lulusan sekolah ini setara dengan lulusan perguruan tinggi ternama. Bangunan sekolah ini adalah salah satu bangunan termegah di seluruh benua Asia.

Aku bisa masuk sekolah itu berkat orangtua angkatku. Abeoji masuk daftar 100 pengusaha paling berpengaruh di benua Asia dan Eommonim termasuk 40 perempuan tercantik. Merekalah orangtua angkatku. Aku sangat beruntung. Aku selalu bahagia terlahir di dunia ini. Dan ini hari yang paling bahagia untukku.

**-Jaejoong POV End-**

.

.

.

Setelah turun dari bis Jaejoong langsung bergegas menyebrangi jalan menuju bangunan megah nan mewah yang berdiri kokoh di tengah kota Seoul itu. Saking senangnya ia sampai melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang kegirangan ketika di ajak ke taman bermain oleh orangtua saat kedua kakinya untuk pertama kali mendarat di atas bangunan megah itu.

'Woah! Mulai hari ini aku murid SMA Toho!'

.

.

.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan lulus kalau harus ikut ujian masuk, tapi... emh...ternyata ada uang sumbangan."

"Haha. Itu karena aku bodoh." Tawa Jaejoong hambar.

"Benar, sepertinya begitu." Ujar guru itu jujur tanpa melihat perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong yang terlihat murung.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah berada diruangan guru untuk mengurus beberapa surat kepindahannya yang belum selesai dan menanyakan kelas yang akan ia tempati nanti pada guru wali di kelasnya itu. Jaejoong merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan _namja_ yang mengaku sebagai guru wali kelasnya untuk satu tahun ke depan nati. Namun, perkataan _namja_ dengan dua gigi depan layaknya gigi kelinci itu memang benar. Jika bukan dari uang sumbangan keluarga angkatnya ia yang berotak pas-pasan ini mungkin tidak akan mampu bersekolah di sini. Jangankan menjadi siswa di sekolah ini menjadi tukang bersih-bersih di sinipun ia tak mungkin bisa.

Tak

_Namja_ kelinci itu menutup dokumen yang berisi tentang data-data Jaejoong kemudian berdiri dari kursi yang di dudukinya, "Entah kau bodoh atau tidak itu tidak masalah. Namaku Lee Joon, kau boleh memanggilku Lee Joon _Oppa_ jika diluar lingkungan sekolah. Karena aku masih terlalu muda jika kau memanggilku _Ahjussi_. Aku adalah penanggung jawab seni sekaligus wali kelasmu jadi mari bekerja sama untuk satu tahun ke depan." Ujar _namja_ yang bernama Lee Joon itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

Kini Jaejoong merubah wajah murungnya dengan senyum saat gurunya itu mengulurkan tangan padanya dan ia pikir ia sudah salah menilai _namja_ itu tadi. Karena tadi ia sempat berpikir _namja_ yang masih terlihat muda itu pasti akan terus memojokkan statusnya sebagai anak angkat keluarga Jung.

Jaejoong pun membalas uluran tangan guru muda itu dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajah cantiknya, "Aku Jung Jaejoong!" Ujarnya senang.

"Aku tahu." Balas Lee Joon dengan senyum yang nampak di bibirnya ketika melihat sikap polos Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Saat ini Lee Joon dan Jaejoong sudah berada di depan kelas 2-G. Keadaan di dalam kelas itu terlihat sangat kacau dan berisik. Semua penghuni kelas itu tampak tak menghiraukan kehadiran Lee Joon wali kelas mereka dengan seorang murid baru.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA! APA KALIAN TIDAK INGIN TAHU SIAPA MURID PINDAHAN INI?" Teriak Lee Joon pada akhirnya. Namun sayang anak didiknya itu tidak menanggapinya dan malah semakin ribut saja.

"Wahahaha. Halo Lee Joon _Hyung_...!"

"Eh kau lihat tidak baju yang di pakai YunJae kemarin?"

"Iya mereka memakai baju _couple_ lagi."

"Yah! Kau makan sendiri?"

"Sana beli sendiri!"

Itulah sebagian percakapan dari siswa-siswi 2-G yang tidak menghargai dan memerdulikan seorang guru yang terlihat sudah sangat frustasi dengan kelakuan mereka. Para sisiwi asik bergosip sedangkan sebagian siswa terlihat ada yang bermain bola dalam kelas dan ada juga yang melempar-lemparkan pesawat mainan yang terbuat dari kertas itu sehingga kelas menjadi kotor dengan kertas di sana-sini.

"Maaf, ya. punya wali kelas seperti aku." Ujar Lee Joon menundukkan kepalanya. Saat ini ia merasa sudah gagal untuk menjadi guru yang baik di mata mereka.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa. Boleh aku saja yang memperkenalkan diri?"

"Ya. Eh? Sendiri?" Lee Joon tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

Ia menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah menulis namanya di papan tulis, "Hei... Buang-buang waktu kalau kau pakai cara itu..." Ucap Lee Joon. Namun Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan ucapan Lee Joon dan terus menuliskan nama lengkapnya pada papan tulis.

"Jaejoong..."

"Aku tetap harus berusaha." Ucap Jaejoong pada Lee Joon.

"Haa... Terserah kau saja..." Akhirnya Lee Joon menyerah dan membiarkan Jaejoong berusaha sendiri untuk menarik perhatian muri-muridnya itu.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kelas, 'Ternyata suasana sekolah Toho sama saja dengan sekolah biasa. Kumulai sekarang, kah?'

Jaejoong menarik napasnya kemudian dengan perlahan mengeluarkannya dari hidung.

"SELAMAT PAGI! AKU MURID BARU, JUNG JAEJOONG! SALAM KENAL SEMUANYA!"

Seketika susana dalam kelas menjadi hening saat mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang sangat nyaring. Jaejoong menunjukkan senyuman manisnya begitu perhatian semua teman-teman sekelasnya kini tertuju padanya, "Silakan kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan." Ujarnya dengan semangat dan tentu senyuman yang tidak lepas dari bibir _plumnya_ itu.

"Jung?" Celetuk seorang siswi.

"Aa... Jadi benar? Aku juga pernah dengar." Timpal teman sebangkunya.

"Masuk ke kelas kita? Adiknya Yunho _Sunbae_?"

"Uwa! _Fantastis_!"

"Tapi kelihatannya biasa saja, ya?"

Kelas mulai kembali ricuh namun kali ini dengan gumaman-gumamam mereka tentang Jaejoong si murid pindahan yang masih berdiri di depan kelas.

'Kelihatannya aku terkanal sekali.' Ujar Jaejoong dalam hati begitu melihat teman-teman barunya itu membicarakannya.

"Aku mau tanya!" Tiba-tiba seorang siswa dengan kulit sedikit gelap mengacungkan tangannya.

"Apa Min Suk?" Tanya Lee Joon.

"Benar kau adiknya Yunho _Sunbae_?" Tanya Min Suk.

Jaejoong menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan pipi yang sedikit merona, "Benar. Aku adiknya." Jawabnya malu.

"Tapi kok tidak mirip?" Celetuk siswa lain.

Senyum Jaejoong memudar, "Itu karena..."

"Sudah! Tidak usah tanya lagi. Jaejoong, duduklah di tempat kosong." Potong Lee Joon begitu melihat raut wajah Jaejoong membuat semua siswa menyorakinya.

Namun kemudian seorang murid perempuan dengan berani mengangkat tangannya dan berdiri, "Kami dengar kau bukan saudara kandung, benarkah?"

"Sudah Bapak bilang tidak ada lagi tanya jawab..."

"Benar." Kali ini Jaejoong lah yang memotong kalimat Lee Joon, "Aku lahir di Chungnam saat berumur tiga tahun diadopsi oleh keluarga Jung. Tapi _Oppa_ sangat baik padaku. _Oppa_-lah yang dulu membersihkan air liurku saat kecil. Seperti kalian tahu kan, kepribadian _Oppa_-ku memang sangat baik."

Jaejoong sedikit menceritakan kisahnya dengan wajah yang ceria dan itu sukses membuat para murid perempuan berteriak histeris karena iri.

Lee Joon tersenyum melihat susana kelas yang ramai tapi terkendali berkat seorang Jung Jaejoong. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya untuk mendapat perhatian, "Sudah, sudah! Jaejoong, duduklah."

"Yes, _sir_!" Jawab Jaejoong semangat dengan tangan yang memberi hormat pada Lee Joon.

Jaejoong kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana.

Tuk tuk

Seseorang mengetuk bahu Jaejoong dari belakang membuat Jaejoong memalingkan kepalanya.

"Hai? Namaku Tiffany. Mau berteman denganku?" Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya membuat Jaejoong pun balas tersenyum padanya dan menerima uluran tangan gadis bernama Tiffany itu.

.

.

.

Istirahatpun tiba Jaejoong dan Tiffany terlihat sudah mulai akrab. Tiffany bahkan menemani Jaejoong mengelilingi sekolah. Ia memperkenalkan seluruh tempat pada Jaejoong. Ia juga menceritakan tentang perbedaan level yang sangat jauh antara gedung A dan B yang memang sangat kentara.

Gedung A dan B di Toho sama saja dengan dua sekolah berbeda. Gedung A untuk anak bertalenta khusus, penerima penghargaan, atau yang lulus ujian masuk dengan nilai tertinggi. Faktanya memang murid-murid di gedung A itu orang-orang terkenal yang selalu dapat peringkat teratas di sekolah. Ada juga atlet terbaik di Korea, musisi tenar, aktris pemenang berbagai festival film, dan masih banyak lagi perbedaan lainnya.

Meskipun anak-anak di gedung B juga bukan orang biasa tapi tetap saja tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan anak-anak dari gedung A. Mereka yang menghuni gedung A adalah anak presiden, anggota grup pop terkenal, keturunan ke-2 dan 3 keluarga konglomerat, artis mancanegara, model internasional, anak direktur bank dan masih lainnya. Dan rata-rata mereka menyumbang dalam jumlah besar untuk masuk sekolah ini.

Dengan melihat gedungnya saja kau bisa tahu. Gedung A itu peringkat teratas, sedangkan gedung B pembuat onar. Dan hubungan keduanya memang sangat tidak baik.

.

.

.

Saat Jaejoong dan Tiffany sedang berjalan di taman belakang sekolah tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ bermata musang berjalan dari arah depan dengan murid perempuan yang bergerombol mengikutinya. Dia berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa mengindahkan teriakkan-teriakkan semua gadis di sekelilingnya itu.

"Uwa! Itu Yunho _Sunbae_!" Heboh Tiffany.

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong yang masih belum melihat Yunho di depannya.

"Di sana ada Yunho _Sunbae_! Kyaa bagaimana ini dia ke sini!"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke depan dan tersenyum begitu melihat kakak angkatnya yang mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jae, wajahku bagaimana? Dandananku berantakkan?" Tanya Tiffany sambil merapikan dandanannya.

"Tidak." Jawab Jaejoong.

"_Annyeonghaseo_!"

Melihat Tiffany membungkukkan tubuhnya Jaejoong pun refleks mengikuti apa yang dilakukan teman barunya itu dengan wajah memerah yang menghiasi pipi putihnya. Namun, Yunho tidak menanggapi sapaan Tiffany maupun Jaejoong itu. Dengan dinginnya dia malah melewati mereka tanpa melirikkan mata musangnya sedikitpun pada kedua gadis itu.

"Kok seperti tidak saling kenal? Benar kau adiknya, Jae?" Sontak Tiffany terkejut.

Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dengan pertanyaannya saat melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat terluka?

"Itu maksudku, kenapa dia tak bicara apapun padamu."

"_Oppa_... entahlah aku juga tidak tahu. Haha." Jaejoong memaksakan tawanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kau unik sekali."

"Terima kasih kalau itu pujian. Eh, kakakku terkenal sekali, ya?" Tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan.

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah peringkat teratas 'idol' yang ada di gedung A. Apalagi dia juga ketua murid. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tentu aku... Tahu." 'Sama sekali tidak tahu. _Oppa_ tidak pernah bicara tentang itu padaku.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Berarti ada 3 kelebihannya. Latar belakang bagus, wajah tampan, dan punya keahlian. Meski tidak ada manusia yang sempurna tapi ketidak sempurnaannya itu tidak terungkap." Jelas Tiffany.

"Eh! Boleh aku ke rumahmu hari ini?" Tanya Tiffany pada Jaejoong.

"Boleh." Jawab Jaejoong senang

"Bukan untuk bertemu Yunho _Sunbae_, lho."

"Aku tahu."

"_Yes_!"

Teng teng teng...

Bel pertanda istirahat sudah berbunyi.

"Kyaa, sudah bel, ayo cepat!" Tiffany menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menggandengnya erat menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

Seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan wajah kekanak-kanakkan berjalan memasuki kelas 2-G dengan dua orang pria dan satu orang wanita yang mengekor di belakangnya. Penampilannya sungguh tidak menunjukkan seorang pelajar yang baik. Terlihat dari rambut kecoklatannya yang tidak rapi, kemeja yang tidak dimasukkan ke dalam celana, dasi yang dililit asal pada kerah kemeja yang dipakainya, dan satu tindikkan di telinga kiri dan dua tindikkan di telinga kanannya.

Dengan sifat berandalannya ia duduk di atas meja guru sambil mengunyah permen karet di mulutnya.

Braaakk

_Namja_ berbibir tipis itu dengan sengaja menendang meja di depannya membuat murid-murid yang berada di dalam kelas terdiam dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar ketakutan dengan kedatangan _namja_ itu.

"Mana si murid pindahan?" Tanya _namja_ itu pada seisi kelas.

"Cepat katakan, jangan buang waktu." Ujarnya lagi karena tidak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Untuk apa Changmin datang?" Gumam seseorang

"Mau cari murid pindahan." Jawab temannya.

"Jung Jaejoong?"

"BISA DIAM TIDAK?!"

Taakkk

Changmin melayangkan sebuah penghapus papan tulis tepat di kening seorang _namja_ yang tadi berani bersuara tanpa perintahnya.

Changmin bangkit berdiri dari meja yang di dudukinya, "Kuhitung sampai 2."

"Satu... Du-"

Srok

Seseorang tiba-tiba membuka pintu belakang kelas membuat emosi Changmin kian menjadi.

"TUTUP PINTUNYA!"

"ITU DIA!"

Semua murid yang berada di sana langsung menunjuk seorang _yeoja_ cantik berambut panjang yang baru saja masuk. Changmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _yeoja_ cantik itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jaejoong yang terlihat kebingungan karena perhatian semua orang tertuju padanya.

'Waaa... Tinggi sekali.' Gumam Jaejoong dalam hati ketika seorang _namja_ berbibir tipis berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Dari mana?" Tanya Changmin.

"Oh, tadi perutku sakit jadi baru dari toilet." Jawab Jaejoong polos tanpa menyadari tatapan dingin yang diarahkan _namja_ tinggi itu padanya.

"Benar kau murid pindahan?" Tanya _namja_ itu lagi yang kali ini terdengar menakutkan dengan mata yang memincing tajam.

'Heik! Menakutkan.' Batin Jaejoong takut saat menatap mata _namja_ itu.

"...be...nar..." Jawab Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap mata _namja_ itu yang mengintimidasinya.

"Jadi kau adiknya Jung Yunho."

Mendengar nama kakaknya disebut Jaejoong menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah pada _namja_ tinggi itu, "Benar! Kau temannya?" Tanya polos Jaejoong dengan mata yang berbinar.

'Bodoh.' Gumam ketiga orang yang tadi mengekor di belakang Changmin.

Dengan airmuka yang tidak bersahabat Changmin menatap Jaejoong berang, "Te...man? Kau putuskan untuk dapat pelajaran dariku, hah?"

"...apa...?" Tanya Jaejoong yang masih tidak mengerti situasi.

Changmin berbalik dan menghadapkan kembali tubuhnya pada seluruh murid yang ada di kelas 2-G itu.

"Catat apa yang akan kukatakan. Jangan tertinggal satu huruf pun." Perintahnya. Semua murid pun dengan tergesa langsung mengeluarkan catatan dan bolpoin miliknya dan mempersiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar kemudian mencatat setiap kata yang akan Changmin ucapkan.

"Mu-lai-se-ka-rang-a-ku-ti-dak-a-kan-bi-ca-ra-sa-tu-ka-ta-pun-pa-da-Jae-joong-ka-lau-ti-dak-Shim-Chang-min-a-kan-mem-bu-nuh-ku." (mulai sekarang aku tidak akan bicara satu kata pun pada Jaejoong kalau tidak Shim Changmin akan membunuhku.)

'Apa yang dia katakan?' Jaejoong tercengang. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi padanya saat ini. Ia memandang Changmin dengan takut saat _namja_ itu mulai menghampirinya.

Setelah sampai dihadapan Jaejoong Changmin kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga gadis yang terlihat masih shock dengan kalimat intimidasi dan ancamannya pada semua penghuni kelasnya.

"Selamat datang di 'Toho', Jung-Jae-joong. Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan di sekolah." Bisiknya pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas 2-G itu bersama ketiga temannya.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas masih dilanda keheningan meskipun Changmin dan teman-temannya sudah pergi.

"Orang yang aneh." Gumam Jaejoong pelan kemudian duduk di bangkunya.

"Sudah dibidik Changmin. Suatu kesalahan jadi adiknya Jung Yunho." Semua murid langsung berpura-pura tidak melihat Jaejoong ketika gadis itu menoleh pada mereka.

'Kenapa suasananya tidak mengenakkan.' Batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang di mana Tiffany teman pertamanya di sekolah duduk.

"Kau lihat kan, Fanny? Siapa orang tadi?" Tanya Jaejoong. Namun Tiffany menulikan pendengarannya dan tetap fokus pada buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Fanny..."

"Maaf, aku harus belajar." Ucap Tiffany dingin.

"Oh...Maaf."

Jaejoong memandang sendu semua murid di kelasnya yang berubah aneh.

'Aneh. Tapi apa yang aneh?'

.

.

.

"Kau dengar? Pagi tadi di gedung B diumumkan target baru."

"Apa dia murid pindahan di kelas 2-G?"

"Katanya adik tirinya Jung Yunho."

"Wajar saja Shim Changmin melakukannya. Shim Changmin kan benci sekali dengan Jung Yunho."

"Seharusnya dia tidak pindah ke sekolah ini."

Yunho yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan segerombolan _namja_ disampingnya hanya berdiri diam.

"Kekanak-kanakkan." Gumamnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri kuda miliknya kemudian naik untuk menungganginya.

"Kau akan membantunya?" Tanya _namja_ berjidat lebar yang entah datang dari mana dengan kuda coklatnya itu.

"Bukan urusanku. Hyaaaaa!" Yunho memacu kuda yang dinaikinya dengan cepat meninggalkan _namja_ berjidat lebar tadi.

"Jahat. Benarkah kau kakaknya?" Gumam _namja_ berjidat lebar itu. Matanya memerhatikan Yunho yang terlihat terus memacu kudanya agar berlari dengan cepat di area pacuan kuda milik Toho High School.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

**Jika ada yang tidak di mengerti silakan tanyakan saja****!**

_**Gygit93, 2**__**4**____**Februari**__** 2014 **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyeong^^**

**Gygit kembali akan mempublis Fanfic di FFN lagi setelah sebelumnya memutuskan hijrah ke WP. Karena setelah di pikir-pikir Git sudah nyaman di FFN. Namun meskipun begitu Git juga masih akan publis Fanfic di WP, hanya saja setelah mempublisnya di sini lebih dulu. Jadi, aturan password di WP juga akan di hapus dan chingu-chingu semua bebas membacanya di sana tanpa harus minta password. **

**Bagi yang ingin tau alamat WP-nya silahkan baca di profil Git, ne.**

**Terima kasih sebelumnya buat chingu-chingu semua^^**

.

.

.

**Previous Chapter 1 :**

"Kau akan membantunya?" Tanya _namja_ berjidat lebar yang entah datang dari mana dengan kuda coklatnya itu.

"Bukan urusanku. Hyaaaaa!" Yunho memacu kuda yang dinaikinya dengan cepat meninggalkan _namja_ berjidat lebar tadi.

"Jahat. Benarkah kau kakaknya?" Gumam _namja_ berjidat lebar itu. Matanya memerhatikan Yunho yang terlihat terus memacu kudanya agar berlari dengan cepat di area pacuan kuda milik Toho High School.

.

.

.

**-Chapter 2-**

.

.

.

Semenjak ancaman yang dilayangkan Changmin kemarin seluruh murid dari gedung B mulai menjauhi Jaejoong. Seolah tak peduli dengan status Jaejoong sebagai adik angkat dari Yunho sang idola sekolah. Mereka bahkan tak segan-segan untuk mengerjai Jaejoong. Seperti yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Empat orang murid perempuan dengan sengaja membuang semua isi tempat sampah di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Beruntung sampah yang kini mengotori seragam dan rambut hitam Jaejoong itu kering karena hanya berisi gulungan kertas ataupun kardus bekas makanan saja.

"Ya, ampun! Aku tidak sengaja." Ujar mereka dengan tawa mengejek dari balik jendela kelas yang terbuka dilantai dua.

'_Haah_, semua orang memusuhiku.' Jaejoong hanya dapat menghela nafas menanggapi ulah mereka itu.

Lalu sesaat kemudian Jung Yunho dan ketiga orang temannya muncul dan berjalan beriringan tepat di depan Jaejoong.

"_Oppa_…" Lirih Jaejoong begitu Yunho dan teman-temannya melintas di depannya.

Salah satu dari teman Yunho yang berambut ikal menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya. "_Oppa_? Kau mengenalnya, Yunho-_ya_?"

"_Ani_. Ayo jalan."

Deg

Mendadak hati Jaejoong terasa sakit. Wajah ceria yang sempat terpasang saat melihat Yunho kini berubah sendu.

"Benar juga. Mana mungkin seorang Jung Yunho mengenal gadis penuh sampah seperti itu."

"_Nde_. Memalukan sekali, _haha_."

Kalimat hinaan yang terlontar dari mulut teman-teman Yunho itu, terdengar begitu menusuk hati Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. Emosi yang dari pagi ditahannya kini menyeruak ke permukaan.

Kedua tangannya mengepal. Lalu, dengan kaki yang menghentak keras melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung B.

_Pasti dia biang keroknya! _

.

.

.

"_Yah_! Kau! Ayo kita bicara!" Jaejoong mengarahkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada seorang _namja_ berbibir tipis yang baru saja keluar dari kelas bersama ketiga orang temannya.

_Namja_ itu menyipitkan mata bambinya ketika _yeoja_ yang –entah- memanggilnya itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan raut wajah seperti tengah menahan emosi.

"Berani sekali kau datang padaku." Desis Changmin begitu menyadari sosok _yeoja_ di depannya itu.

Jaejoong menggeram, ia merasakan sebuah ejekan dalam kalimat yang dilayangkan _namja_ itu. Tangan kanannya terangkat, hendak menampar pipi _namja_ berbibir tipis di depannya. Namun sayang gerakannya kalah cepat dengan tangan _namja_ itu yang sudah lebih dulu mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

"Gunakan mulutmu untuk bicara." Ujar Changmin, dengan suara yang terdengar begitu menakutkan.

Jaejoong tersentak, dengan sekuat tenaga ia melepaskan tangannya dari cekalan tangan Changmin yang begitu erat. Menyebabkan pergelangan tangan kanannya kini memerah.

"Ga…Gara-gara kau tak ada seorang pun yang mendekatiku." Ujar Jaejoong terbata sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang masih berdenyut.

"Benarkah?" Ujar Changmin dengan wajah berbinar senang.

"Be—nar…"

Jaejoong menunduk takut ketika melihat tatapan tajam di mata bambi _namja_ itu ketika hendak menjawabnya dengan suara tinggi.

"Cepat selesaikan, ketua. Kami sudah lapar."

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya pada Minho, salah seorang teman—anak buah—nya. Kemudian kembali menatap Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. "Lalu?"

"La—lalu to—tolong batalkan perintahmu tadi pagi!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri menatap mata bambi Changmin yang dingin. "Apa alasannya? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Changmin berdecih, "Kau tanya alasannya? Mudah saja. Kau ingat pertanyaanku tadi pagi?"

"Pertanyaan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Hei, _babo_. Tadi kan aku tanya apa kau adiknya Jung Yunho?"

"La—lu kenapa?" Mata Jaejoong mulai sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Lalu kau jawab '_yes'_. Kau tahu, aku benci sekali pada bedebah itu. Sekarang kau paham?"

"Tapi… Kenapa kau benci _Oppa_?"

Untuk sesaat Changmin terdiam. "Kau tak perlu tahu." Dengan gerakan perlahan Changmin mencondongkan tubuh tingginya pada Jaejoong. "Kurasa ada satu cara agar kau bisa lepas dariku.

"Ada satu…cara?" Ujar Jaejoong, memundurkan kepalanya sedikit ketika Changmin mendekatkan wajah padanya.

"Bunuh Yunho dengan tanganmu sendiri." Bisik Changmin pada telinga sensitif Jaejoong.

_Namja ini gila_. Batin Jaejoong takut.

"Kalau kau bisa membuatnya hilang dari dunia ini, akan kubuat kau jadi tangan kananku."

"Gila! Kau pikir aku akan melakukan perintah tak masuk akalmu itu? Kau orang yang sangat jahat." Setelah mengatakan itu dengan tubuh gemetar dan mata yang sudah tergenang cairan bening Jaejoong segera berlari pergi dari hadapan Changmin.

"Bodoh, dia pikir itu sungguhan." Ucap Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang tergabung dalam kelompok Changmin.

"Ketua, kenapa diam saja?"

"Jangan sentuh aku." Dingin Changmin saat tangan Onew hendak menyentuh bahunya dari belakang.

"Ketua?"

"Gadis sial, akan kukubur kau bersama kakakmu."

Onew dan Minho langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat begitu mendengar kalimat mengerikan yang terlontar dari mulut Changmin.

.

.

.

Sore hari sepulang dari sekolah Jaejoong langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket.

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggung telanjangnya di dalam bathtub. Pandangan mata gadis berambut hitam panjang itu terlihat kosong sambil memainkan busa sabun di tangannya.

_Apa Oppa menganggap aku orang yang sangat bodoh?_

_Dia pasti melihat keadaanku yang sangat memalukan di taman tadi._

_Hatiku sebenarnya merasa sedikit sakit._

_Namun mau bagaimana lagi._

_Aku tak ingin Oppa membenciku…_

.

.

.

"Makanannya sudah siap." Kepala pelayan paruh baya itu meletakkan masakan terakhirnya di atas meja.

"_Waa_… Sepertinya enak." Mata bening Jaejoong terlihat berbinar ketika satu mangkuk besar _samgyetang_ kesukaannya di letakkan di atas meja oleh Leeteuk –kepala pelayan keluarga Jung—

Leeteuk terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu. "Ini memang enak." Ujarnya kemudian.

Jung Yunho yang sedari tadi duduk diam di hadapan Jaejoong memandang gadis itu tidak suka.

"Jangan permalukan aku."

"_Nde_?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah _Eomma_ sudah bilang padamu? Jangan membuatku malu."

Ucapan Yunho yang terdengar dingin itu membuat Jaejoong menunduk dengan raut wajah sendu.

Leeteuk memandang Yunho terkejut. Namun kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong yang terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk di sampingnya.

Mata setajam rubah milik Yunho terlihat begitu dingin.

Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja makan kemudian berdiri.

"Bawakan makanan penutupnya ke kamarku."

"Baik, Tuan." Ujar Leeteuk sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit pada Yunho.

Setelah mengatakan itu Yunho pun dengan angkuh melangkahkan kakinya hendak meninggalkan ruang makan.

"_Mianhae_."

Langkah Yunho terhenti. Ia terdiam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan Jaejoong ucapkan, tanpa berniat membalikkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam. "Jangan benci aku, _Oppa_…"

Selama beberapa detik ruang makan itu terasa hening sampai kemudian suara bass Yunho terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan itu. "Dari mana bau sampah ini?" Ujarnya sebelum pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Jelas. Leeteuk merasakannya. Merasakan kesediahan yang dialami Jaejoong saat ini. Walaupun sangat ingin membantu Jaejoong, tetapi ia bisa apa? Ia hanyalah seorang kepala pelayan yang sudah mengabdi selama puluhan tahun di keluarga Jung. Karena itu ia hanya selalu diam saat sudah seperti ini.

Namun, tiba-tiba Leeteuk teringat sesuatu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah lemari pendingin besar yang ada di ujung ruangan. Membuka salah satu pintunya dan mengambil satu kotak kecil _tupperware_ di dalamnya.

"Tadaa… Aku membuat ini untuk Nona." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan _Tupperware_ itu di depan Jaejoong.

Gadis yang sudah dianggap anak olehnya itu mengernyit bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Ayo kita buka…"

"Uaaaa kimchi? _Ahjuma_ yang membuatnya?" Wajah sendu Jaejoong kini kembali berubah ceria.

"_Nde_, aku membuatnya sendiri tadi pagi. Cobalah."

Jaejoong membuka mulut mungilnya lebar-lebar ketika Leeteuk menyuapinya _kimchi_.

"_Eum_, _masita_." Gumam Jaejoong di sela kunyahannya.

"_Hoho_. Benar, kan?" Ujar Leeteuk bangga. "Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Nona di sekolah, tapi kuharap Nona akan selalu tersenyum. Dengan begitu sesuatu yang baik pasti akan terjadi."

"_Ahjuma_, kau sudah mengatakan itu 98 kali." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Nona menghitungnya?" Kaget Leeteuk.

"_Aniyeo_, aku hanya bercanda, ahahaha." Jaejoong tertawa renyah sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan begitu melihat ekspresi kaget yang ditunjukkan Leeteuk barusan.

.

.

.

Lee Joon mengernyitkan alisnya bingung saat suasana di dalam kelas terasa begitu sunyi.

Sungguh sangat tidak biasa. Karena yang tadinya kelas yang di didiknya itu selalu ribut kini malah sepi.

"Apa benar kalian memusuhi Jaejoong? Jaejoong, coba kau jawab. Mereka memusuhimu?" Tanya Lee Joon tiba-tiba.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget, "_Aniyeo_. Tidak, kok. _Sonsaengnim_ tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Jaejoong gugup.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Lee Joon berdehem. "Tapi anak-anak ingatlah, jika permusuhan itu tidak baik. Kuharap itu tidak terjadi di kelas ini!" Ujar Lee Joon sebelum melanjutkan kembali pelajarannya.

Jaejoong menghela napas berat. _Tapi bagaimana ini? Mereka semua memang memusuhiku._ Desah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"_Annyeonghasseo, yeorobun._" Sapa Jaejoong begitu memasuki kelas.

Namun, seluruh penghuni kelas mengacuhkannya.

Jaejoong menghela napas lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana.

_Kenapa sulit sekali mencari teman. _

"Anak itu, kan?"

"Benar. Dia adiknya Yunho."

"Kenapa dia ambil kelas ini juga, sih?"

Gumaman-gumaman tak mengenakkan dari semua penghuni kelas begitu sangat jelas terdengar oleh telinga Jaejoong. Namun tampaknya Jaejoong terbiasa dan hanya mengabaikannya walau pun dalam hati ia ingin sekali berteriak dan menumpahkan kekesalannya itu pada mereka.

Braaak

Malang sekali pintu depan kelas itu di banting dengan keras oleh seorang _namja_ berwajah kekanak-kanakkan. Lalu, kemudian di susul ketiga temannya yang mengekor di belakang tubuh _namja_ jangkung itu.

"_Wah_! Shim Changmin datang. Diam!" Ujar salah satu dari mereka.

Jaejoong yang tak sengaja mendengar pun kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya.

_Mwo? Bareng kelas 3? Dan, kenapa dia juga masuk sejarah dunia?_. Sontak Jaejoong terkejut.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

.

.

.

_**Gygit93, **__**28 Maret **__**201**__**4**_


End file.
